BDAY gift
by Lidiya
Summary: Sakura's 16th birthday wasn’t bad, in fact, it was great. Naruto threw her a superb party... but she still wasn't content. Something, no... someone was missing... So imagine how she felt when she saw a raven haired boy on her bedroom windowsill that night


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, must we go through this every time?

A/N: HAPPY TWO-DAYS BELATED BIRTHDAY TO SAKURA AND HAPPY ONE-DAY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO MYSELF! xD

Yes! Finally 17! (But I kind of feel old…) -.-''

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Massaging her sore shoulder, Sakura briefly nodded at the guards before walking through the gigantic gates of Konoha.

The mission wasn't hard, but it was very tiring due to the fact that the client lived quite far away. It wouldn't be so bad if she took her sweet time coming home, but _no_. Naruto just _had_ to make her to come back in time for her birthday.

March the 28th. It was always a funny day for her. When she was small it was the best day of the entire year, next to Christmas. She didn't have a lot of friends though, but she had her parents and Ino to spend with her. It was fun.

Then when she met Sasuke… each birthday would have hope following it; the hope of getting something from the handsome dark haired boy, even if it was just a mere, "Happy birthday, Sakura." In fact, that's _all_ she ever wanted. Of course, that never came. Hell, her birthday never even occurred during the brief period when they were Team 7. After that time she went under the training guide of Tsunade. Forget birthday, she could hardly remember when she last ate… and that was still true right now.

While stretching her back muscle by bending her arms backwards Sakura spotted a blur of yellow and orange running her way. Perfect. The hyper Naruto found her.

It almost feel as if it was Naruto's birthday and not hers. But go figures… they never had the time to celebrate her birthday together as Team 7, and when they were still in the academy she never gave him the time of the day.

Smiling softly Sakura allowed Naruto to drag her away.

Sakura was thoroughly surprised. It appeared that Naruto put a great deal of effort for this day. They had the party at the Konoha's famous BBQ house. Naruto invited _everyone_, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, even the old people, Kakashi, Yamato, Tsunade, Shizune, Gai, Kurenai, and a lot of other ninjas and even some civilians. They filled up the entire BBQ house! Sakura wasn't even familiar with some of the people that came! But it turned out that a lot of people were thankful for her medical skills and her compassion towards them.

It was by far her best birthday.

But something was still missing.

The party was loud and merry, and after declining the sake that Kakashi offered her Sakura excused herself but told the other people to continue having their fun.

Flashing Naruto a warm smile Sakura walked out from the door of the BBQ house. She desperately wanted a bath and to snuggle into her pillow. Honestly, Naruto didn't even let her let her change out of her usual battle garments.

The sky was dark and the moon was bright. Thousands of stars hovered above Sakura, full of happiness.

_'Where is my happiness?' _

Sakura forced a sad smile and scoffed at herself. It didn't help to look at the sky during these times. It always gave her a feeling of insignificance.

The chilling wind blew across the empty street, sending many leaves soaring into the sky.

A single drop of tear hit the floor.

Why did she feel this way? She had more than what she could ask for, so why was she feeling so unsatisfied?

Pushing her keys into the lock, Sakura opened the door and stepped inside.

"I'm home," she called out of habit.

There was nobody home and she knew it. Her parents were on vacation and she was alone. Again.

_'I'm thinking too much.'_

Then she felt someone's presence.

Sakura slowly walked down the dark hallway and pushed her bedroom door open.

There he was… sitting on her windowsill, his dark hair blew in the cool breeze, and his muscular chest exposed to the cold. One of his leg was placed on the windowsill while the other one dangled down. An arrogant pose for an arrogant person.

Sakura's eyes narrowed for a split second before they widened in understanding.

She felt like crying.

It was hard to stop the tears from coming out. _'Why would he go this far?'_

"Why-" She began to ask but was cut short.

"I wanted to see you," he replied in his rich, dark voice.

Rubbing the tears that came out, Sakura shook her head madly. Looking up at him again she said, "We heard that you killed Orochimaru."

"That's why I can come to see you," he replied with a small grin.

"But aren't you hunting down Itachi?"

Sasuke paused for a moment before replying, "That bastard can wait. Today is your special day, isn't it?"

Jumping down form the windowsill, Sasuke walked towards Sakura until they came face to face.

The moonlight shone brightly through the window, outlining his masculine form and her petite curves.

Staring almost affectionately down at her, Sasuke smiled, "Happy birthday… Sakura."

The words that she always wanted to hear. The irony of it.

"I have to go now," Sasuke said, "It'll be bad if they catch me here. You'll keep our meeting a secret right?"

Sakura nodded slowly. He smirked.

As he headed for the window again, Sakura suddenly reached out and grabbed onto his sleeves.

Sasuke peered back, "What is it?"

"Kiss me."

Raven eyes widened before they closed again. Turning around, Sasuke stared into Sakura's determined eyes and cupped her face gently with his right hand while his left hand held her around her waist.

Sakura slowly closed her eyes as Sasuke lowered his face, his dark bangs covered his eyes. Lower, and lower, and lower towards Sakura's waiting pink lips.

Lower…

Lower…

Lower…

He pulled away.

Sakura opened her large, green eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," he replied, letting go of her and turned around, "I can't do it… Sakura-chan…"

His voice changed when he said the last words.

In a small proof "Sasuke" disappeared, and in his place was Naruto. "I'm really, really sorry. Please forgive me, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's eyes softened, "You stupid."

"Huh?" Naruto asked dumbly before turning around, "You're not mad at me?"

Sakura sighed before scratching the back of her head , "I knew it was you the second after I saw you in my room. Gees Naruto, you think I wouldn't be able to tell the different chakra signals?"

Naruto was speechless.

There was a pregnant silence before Sakura broke it, "Why didn't you do it?"

"Huh?" He asked again.

"Why didn't you kiss me?"

Naruto peered away nervously, "I couldn't cheat Sakura-chan like that…"

"You had no problem last time," Sakura smirked.

"W-w-w-w-what! Sakura-chan, you knew about that?"

Sakura smiled, "Not at the time, but I came to figure it out eventually."

There was another long pause before, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I really didn't want to trick you… it's just that you seemed so sad. No matter how much you laugh and smile… you seemed so sad…"

There was a sniff before tears started to spill out of Naruto's eyes and down his whiskered cheeks.

This was all it need to get Sakura to spill the tears that she was building up inside.

The tears of happiness.

"Thank you Naruto… thank you," she sobbed.

It was a long time before both of them emotionally settled down.

"Say Naruto…" She asked while starring out of the window at the stars in the sky, "Do you think he will ever come back?"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan," Naruto replied, "I'll make him if he doesn't."

Sakura smiled, contended.

* * *

"Sasuke, what are you looking at?" The boy known Suigetsu asked.

The young Uchiha lowered his head from the starry sky.

"Nothing."

* * *

_The End_

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: Well? Whacha think? 83

Definitely one of my shortest stories, but I think it's cute. X3

Hahaha, and don't lynch Naruto for fooling you…. -shifty eyes-…

XD

Happy Birthday Sakura!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
